New Royal Marauders
by Radiant Arabian Nights
Summary: Harry gets taken in by his grandmother and grandfather along with several other kids his age who was connected to him. Who took them in were the Faerie. How will Hogwarts be with the New Royal Marauders? How will their years be?


**Disclaimer: All Characters belong to their original owners.**

* * *

 **Author's Note: I am Handicapped so please bare that in mind if my spelling is off. I use spell checker**

 **Author's Note 2: HAPPY 24th BIRTHDAY TO ME**

* * *

 **Introduction**

Harry gets taken in by his grandmother and grandfather along with several other kids his age who was connected to him. Who took them in were the Faerie. How will Hogwarts be with the New Royal Marauders? How will their years be?

* * *

Manipulative Dumbledore

* * *

 **Prologue**

Harry was locked in his cupboard. He was 4 years old. All he wanted was for someone to love him. He really didn't remember his parents but he had brief flashes of adults and children. But he didn't know who they were.

Harry heard footsteps outside his cupboard cringing he wonders what his Uncle or Aunt were going to do with him. The cupboard opens and a beautiful woman with red hair and gold eyes stands there with several other people. All of them had pointed ears.

"Harry?" the woman asks

"Who are you?" Harry asks scared

"I am Queen Tatiana of the Summer Faerie Court. I am your Grandmother. I have come to take you away from your horrible relatives. My husband is punishing those mortals now", Queen Tatiana says

"Your my Granny?" Harry asks

"Yes. I am your mothers, mother", Queen Tatiana confirms

"Your going to take me away?" Harry asks hopefully

"Yes. Will you come with me?" Queen Tatiana asks

Harry nods and holds out his arms for Queen Tatiana to pick him us. Queen Tatiana picks Harry up gently. Harry clings to his grandmother.

"Shush little one. We will leave soon", Queen Tatiana says gently

A man walks down the stairs. He bares the look of royalty.

"Hello Harry I am your grandfather King Oberon of Summer. Let's get you home", King Oberon says

"Ok Grandpa. No one will hurt me?" Harry asks

"Never. It is forbidden in the Faerie courts", King Oberon replies

"Let's go. Hold on my grandson", Queen Tatiana says as they leave the Dursley's

King Oberon opens the gate to the faerie world. And they pass through quickly. The gate shuts quickly leaving no trace of Harry or them. They arrive at court to find others waiting for them. A few were children Harry's age. Harry shields himself into his grandmothers embrace.

"Shh. It is alright dear one. These are your family. Your cousins, Aunts and Uncles", Queen Tatiana says gently

"They won't hurt me?" Harry asks shyly

"Never", Queen Tatiana confirms, "Your mother was Moran Le Fay also known as Lily Potter. Your mother was my second child and she was chosen to be Queen of Avalon. You are the Crown Prince of Avalon. Your throne is being watched by myself"

"Where are my Mummy and Daddy?" Harry asks

"They are in heaven little one. Now let me introduce you to your family. This is my oldest son Crown Prince Balin of Summer. Princess Nesayallindra of Summer. Princess Laura of Summer. Prince Aubrey and Princess Audrey of Summer. Prince Machir. And Princess Clara of Summer", Queen Tatiana says introducing each in turn

"I am Queen Laurel of Spring and this is my husband King Davon", Queen Laurel says

"I am Queen Mab of Winter and this is my husband King Jarillon", Queen Mab says

"I am Queen Suzette of Autumn and this is my husband King Pete", Queen Suzette says

"I am Queen Gloriana of Exile and this is my husband King Jaymes" Queen Gloriana says

"I am Queen Meghana of the Iron Fey and this is my husband King Theta", Queen Meghana says

"Hello", Harry says shyly

"These are your cousins in all but blood. This is Isabella Black she is the daughter of my daughter Princess Laura of Summer and Puck of Winter also known as Sirius Black. They also had a son Prince Ash", Queen Tatiana says

"Hi Harry call me Bella", Isabella says

"This is Prince Ethan and Princess Eartha Petergrew of the Exile Court", Queen Tatiana says

"Hi" the twins say

"These twins are Princess Lupa and Prince Romulus Lupin of the Spring Court", Queen Tatiana says

"Hi Harry", the Lupin twins say

"These are Princess Sarah Snape and Princess Sarai Snape of Autumn. They are Severus Snape's twins", Queen Suzette says

"Hi", Harry says shyly

"Everyone this is Harry Potter the Crown Prince and the rightful King of Avalon", Queen Tatiana says to everyone

"I am safe here?" Harry asks quietly

"Yes dear one. My grandson you will always be safe here. With all of us", Queen Tatiana says hugging Harry

Harry hugs his grandmother. He finally felt safe…

* * *

 _Hogwarts_

* * *

Dumbledore was happy his plans were in motion. Harry Potter will be a humble boy when he enters Hogwarts. He had Severus and Remus were he wanted them. Sirius Black was in a cell when Dumbledore knew Petergrew was the secret keeper. He needed to keep them all in control all but one family. The Longbottom's weren't under his control he had to find out how to get them under.

Suddenly alarms blare around his office. Dumbledore pale when he sees it is Harry's alarm. It said the wards were gone/fallen from around the Dursley's. Dumbledore apparates out of his office and to outside the Dursley house. He barges in thinking the worst.

"What the hell do you want?" Vernon yells

"Where is Harry Potter?" Dumbledore asks

"Not here. The freak is gone. Good riddance", Vernon says

"Gone where?" Dumbledore asks

"Not a clue. Now get out of our house!" Vernon yells

Dumbledore waves his wand and looks in the Dursley's memories. They truly didn't know where Harry was. He sees the Dursley's were in pain but they were angry.

"What happened to you all?" Dumbledore asks frowning

"We woke up with broken bones. Now get out!" Petunia snarls

Dumbledore also heard the thoughts that Mr Dursley was having issues with his manhood.

"When did all this happen?" Dumbledore asks

"When we woke up this morning. Now out", Vernon says pushing Dumbledore out

Dumbledore leaves with a frown. Where was Harry? The wards had fallen. Maybe if he got Harry back quickly they would be able to be put back up. Dumbledore apparates back to Hogwarts and looks at the tracking stone that was connected to Harry. It was shattered. And it was not glowing anymore. He would have to search for Harry he needed him to guide him for the greater good…

* * *

 **Author's Note: What do you think? Please review:)**


End file.
